


Slow Dance

by Arwen88



Series: Ten Commandments - and how they didn't care [1]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Slow Dancing, reference to a lavender marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23031679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88
Summary: "You shouldn't have." Dick shook his head with a half smile, his gaze on the pocket bible he had unwrapped, Lewis' Christmas present for him.They exchange Christmas presents and some truths they kept secret until then.
Relationships: Lewis Nixon/Richard Winters
Series: Ten Commandments - and how they didn't care [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655272
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41
Collections: Loose Lips Sink Ships Prompt Meme





	Slow Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Cowt 10 of LDF, prompt "9th commandment", and for the LLSS meme, prompt "Slow dancing on Christmas night".  
> Thanks to Mucca for betareading this! <3

"You shouldn't have." Dick shook his head with a half smile, his gaze on the pocket bible he had unwrapped, Lewis' Christmas present for him.

There was something touching in knowing that a man like Lewis who didn't particularly care for the Bible himself, who would prefer buying perishable goods for people, or something they could actually use, had gone out of his way to procure something he knew Dick actually wished to carry along when deployed.

"Stop saying that." Lewis huffed beside him, a smile audible in his voice as he skimmed his fingers over the label of the whiskey bottle Dick had managed to find for him.

Dick felt a burst of pride at recognizing the awe with which Lewis regarded his gift as the same as Dick felt for the bible he couldn't stop admiring. He too had gone out of his way to procure something that he would have never bought for himself, even something he quite disliked even if he tried to not put that weight on his friend.

It was pleasing to know that Lewis could understand how much Dick had thought about the gift for him without Dick needing to actually say it had been quite a struggle, what with rations and only shady people still selling that kind of liquor.

"Can't believe you went and bought whiskey for me. Mr. Give Me a Lemonade, Please." Lewis chuckled with affection, throwing him a glance, and Dick had to duck his head to hide his smile.

"Hope it sweetens a little the fact you're still stuck here." Dick tilted his head a bit, thinking of how it must be even harder on Lewis than it was for him, unable to go back home.

They were sitting on Dick's bunk in the officers barracks, taking advantage of the silence and solitude while the rest of the officers were still at dinner with the enlisted men.

Despite how far they were from the mess, they could hear the occasional burst of laughter from there, the boys finally relaxed and enjoying the Christmas dinner that Sink had made sure would fully satisfy them all.

Dick ran the tips of his fingers over the leather binding of the bible,and smiled crookedly at knowing he probably wouldn't have received it so soon if Lewis had had the chance to go back to his wife for Christmas.

"Nah, I'd rather stay here."

Dick turned surprised to look at Lewis, but Lewis wasn't looking at him, instead staring at a point on the wall in front of them. Something in him looked so fragile for a moment that Dick had to force himself not to reach out to him.

"Lew?"

It was gone as soon as it had appeared, and Lewis threw him a quick smile. "Well, I love your company more than the folks at home anyway."

Dick cracked a smile but rolled his eyes, because no matter how flattering those worlds were, he knew the reality of Lewis' life. "You're married, Lew. There is nothing wrong in wanting to spend time with Kathy."

"Yeah-" Lewis stopped, pressing his lips for a moment, but then he simply shrugged. "But it's nothing serious, truly," he dismissed it, and Dick couldn't help but stare at him.

"Nix?"

"I rather stay here," Lewis admitted more assuredly, with a tone that he rarely used, but that Dick had since learned it meant the matter was closed and settled.

Suddenly, Lewis stood up and without a word he crossed the room to his own bunk. Dick simply sat where he was, perplexed as he watched Lewis hide the whisky in his footlocker. Something in his friend told him Lewis was nervous, tense, and he wasn't sure why that was, just like he couldn't understand how the man could dismiss his marriage as "something not serious".

Lewis gave him his back for a few seconds after closing his footlocker once more, enough for Dick to start considering he might have said something wrong.

It was in that moment that the silence of the night was broken once more by the boys still together in the mess, their voices mashing and rising together as they started singing a Christmas carol.

Dick watched as Lewis stood up and turned on his heels, staring at Dick with the sort of seriousness he had about him after he made a decision he wanted to commit to.

In a few steps, Lewis came to stand right in front of him and reached out to him.

Dick frowned slightly at the hand in front of him, at the inviting palm of his friend, and he moved his gaze up to Lewis' face, unable to understand, at least until Lewis dropped his shoulders a little in front of him, a little affectionate smile still on his lips.

"I'm asking you for a dance, Dick. If I can't have a big party at home, at least one dance with somebody here?"

Dick looked in surprise from Lewis' outstretched hand to the grin on his lips, and he found himself unable to hold back a smile as he put away the bible. It felt good to take Lewis' hand and let the man pull him to his feet and into his personal space. And yet Dick knew it wasn't the same for Lewis as it was for him, not with how tense Lewis suddenly looked in front of him.

It didn't stop Lewis from gently leading Dick into putting one hand over his shoulder and taking Dick's other hand in his own before he placed his free hand over Dick's side, gently pulling him even closer.

Dick could barely breathe, knowing nobody could have seen what they were doing as something innocent, and yet there they were, Lewis slowly leading him into a dance over the songs of the boys in the distance.

Never having really danced that way with another man, Dick could feel himself heat up, flushed at being as close to Lewis as he had often wished to be.

"I'm glad you're here," he admitted softly, clearing his throat as he tried to ignore how it felt to be holding Lewis’ hand, to have Lewis’ other hand on him, holding him in place and feeling a little possessive over his side.

But then Lewis raised his eyes to meet his gaze, and Dick saw something pass behind his eyes a moment before he felt Lewis' squeeze his hand just a tiny bit.

"What would you think of a man if he were to tell you that he married a friend..." Lewis murmured, looking past Dick's shoulder as if fearing having to meet his gaze. "It was only to help her get out of her house, and he thought it would be a good way to get his parents out of his hair."

Dick looked at Lewis with his eyes open wide, surprised at hearing Lewis admit such a thing, and suddenly he could understand the tension pulling at Lewis' shoulder, the clenched set of his jaw.

"But this guy has been regretting doing it since he met somebody he fell in love with so hard it hurts..." Lewis whispered, chancing throwing Dick's face a glance.

Dick felt his heart skip a beat and before he could think twice he gently squeezed Lewis' hand in return. "Lew..." he said softly.

Lewis took a deep breath before he wetted his lips with the tip of his tongue, looking so unsure and vulnerable that Dick found himself pressing closer to him. It seemed to be the right thing to do, as Lewis finally relaxed a bit and moved his hand from Dick's side to his back, drawing Dick even closer until they were in each others' arms.

"Wonder if it could have made things easier..." Lewis whispered, finally openly looking back at him.

Dick swallowed, feeling too exposed under Lewis' gaze, under the weight of his revelations, and he had to look away from his friend. But it was only a moment, before he closed his eyes and dropped his head to Lewis' shoulder, pushing his forehead against Lewis' uniform with a deep sigh.

Lewis took a deep breath and held him tight. Slowly they kept moving together in silence, trying to pretend they were just dancing like two friends would, at least until Lewis made Dick move his hand to his other shoulder and wrapped both arms around him.

Dick didn't know what to say, how to manage telling Lewis that it was alright, that he was safe with him, that he hoped Lewis had been talking about. Lewis just kept silent, his breath hitting Dick's ear, reminding Dick that they both were tense and yet still holding onto each other.

The moment felt charged with too many possibilities and fears at the same time, with the dread of ruining everything and the hope of giving things a better turn.

They gently swing left and right, not really dancing anymore but keeping it up to have a reason to stand so close, for hugging tight and trying to make that moment last.

Dick cleared his throat and took a deep breath before forcing himself to speak up. “You know the commandment, ‘thou shalt not covet thy neighbor's wife’? Kinda- kinda broke that one a few times in the last months. Except it’s not about a wife,” he admitted, tense and nervous, but he finally let out a long breath when Lewis turned enough to press his cheek against Dick’s own.

Dick closed his eyes, his heart hammering in his chest, but then he moved one hand from the back of Lewis’ shoulder to the nape of his neck, brushing the tips of his fingers over the short hair above the shirt collar. A sigh escaped Dick when Lewis answered by leaning closer and brushing his lips to Dick’s neck, and suddenly Dick couldn’t breathe anymore.

He nodded his head slightly, carding his fingers in Lewis’ hair and pulling the man closer, and it seemed to be all the incentive Lewis needed to keep kissing him, to press his nose under Dick’s collar and inhale his scent.

Dick felt goosebumps rise all over his body as he flushed hard.

Dick turned around and brushed his lips over Lewis' cheek, his heart beating fast at being able to give him even just the chastest kiss. He watched as Lewis briefly closed his eyes, seemingly just as shaken by being able to exchange those touches as Dick was.

When Lewis opened his eyes once more they stood in front of each other, staring in silence, unable to speak or even breathe normally, and Dick noticed only then that they had stopped despite the carols still sounding in the distance, despite not having let go of one another.

Dick inhaled deeply, his arms around Lewis' shoulders, and he brushed his thumb over the nape of Lewis' neck. He let his gaze drop to Lewis' mouth when the man wet his lips. But when Lewis leaned closer, tilting his head just a little bit, Dick was shaken by a shiver of desire.

The touch of Lewis' lips over his own was the most amazing thing Dick had ever felt in all his life, charged with all the desire and hopefulness that had mounted since he'd fallen head over heels for Lewis when they were back in OCS.

He closed his eyes and parted his lips for Lewis, shivering as his friend deepened the kiss, slowly kissing him as he held Dick tight in his arms.

Dick moved one hand to Lewis' cheek, cupping his face as they kept kissing, pressed flush one against the other. It was like they couldn't stop anymore once they had started, kissing like they feared breaking apart would not only break the moment, but would mean not having another chance at it ever again.

Dick let out a soft moan in the kiss when Lewis took his face between his hands, brushing his thumbs over Dick's cheekbones, tenderly caressing him, and he felt a rush of affection for the man in front of him.

He watched his friend when they broke apart, neither letting the other go, but Lewis kept his eyes closed and leaned in once more to press his forehead to Dick's.

"I love you."

It was barely a breath, but it was enough to overturn Dick's whole universe, and Dick let out a rushed breath before he found himself beaming at Lewis, who only then opened his eyes. It was the most amazing transformation to see, Lewis' face flushed red at seeing his smile, and he returned it with a deep sigh of relief, looking almost amazed that Dick wouldn't reject his feelings.

"I love you too..." Dick murmured happily, caressing Lewis' face even as he leaned in to press another kiss to his lips.

He felt on his lips the little sigh that escaped Lewis, a moment before Lewis pulled him closer and went back to kissing him with passion.

Dick didn't think too much about it when Lewis took his hands away from his face, at least not until the man wrapped his arms around his waist and lifted Dick from the ground. Dick let out a chuckle, breaking away from Lewis’ lips to look down at Lewis who had a pretty satisfied look on his face as he carried him towards his bunk.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking another present for myself. No returns allowed. You're now stuck with me," Lewis answered very seriously despite the grin tugging at his lips as he carried Dick, not letting him down until they reached his bunk to sit down with him, pulling Dick on his lap.

Dick couldn't shake off his smile, enamoured with the man he was now sitting on top of. "Oh, poor me, what a terrible thing," he chuckled, making Lewis lift his face with one finger hooked under his chin to kiss him some more.

It was not how Dick had expected to spend their Christmas night, not how he would have ever expected to spend any night of his life. He had never expected to be able to press himself against Lewis in such a way, to hold and kiss the man he loved. He never in a million years could have dreamed about hearing Lewis say he loved him, but knowing what his friend felt for him made Dick feel like the luckiest man on the face of Earth, and Dick wanted to hold on to that feeling for as long as he could.

It could have been their last Christmas before they were to be deployed, but in that moment they had the chance to be together, to be alone and tell each other what they felt, and that was the biggest gift Dick could have ever asked God for.


End file.
